The Cruise TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando descubres que el novio de tu mejor amigo está con él sólo por su dinero? Bueno, pues mandarlo a un crucero, obviamente. Ron no entiende el plan de Pansy pero, por el bien de Harry, espera que sepa lo que está haciendo. Medio crack, aparecen Ron/Pansy, Harry/Anthony Goldstein, Harry/Draco al final. Insinuaciones que rayan en infidelidad. Traducción autorizada.


**Notas de la autora:**

No voy siquiera a intentar entender qué es esto. Lo único que sé es que me tocó la palabra "crucero" y, por alguna razón, quise escribir un Draco comediante, así que, _esto_ sucedió.

Diez mil palabras de crack, con un elemento de comedia romántica, supongo. Tenemos un Anthony Goldstein en OCC; no sucede infidelidad pero sí es mencionada. Los chistes de Draco (no es que haya unos muy importantes) son, en su mayoría, tomados de algún material de comedia que recuerdo. Repito, no son míos.

Me disculpo por esto, en serio. Honestamente, ni siquiera sé cómo, o por qué… *niega con la cabeza, sin esperanza*

Dicho esto, ya está escrito y como que me gustó. Traten de no echarme muchas pedradas, ¿vale?

**Notas de traductor:**

Sí, traduzco las notas de Alex porque me gustan… Esto es increíblemente genial; ámenlo… Como comentario previo: es posible que extrañen a Hermione aquí, pero no se pongan mal. El Ron/Pansy no es tan malo como parece.

* * *

**The Cruise**

—¡Odio al novio de Harry!

Pansy saltó, momentáneamente sobresaltada cuando su esposo desde hacía dos años entró apresuradamente a la sala de estar, con el rostro rojo como su cabello. La mujer suspiró y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, retomando la mucho más importante tarea de limarse las uñas.

—Sí, querido, ya has mencionado eso antes. —_Un par de miles de veces_, consideró añadir.

Y no lo culpaba. Ella tampoco estaba muy a gusto con el nuevo amor de Potter. Anthony Goldstein era más o menos atractivo, pero había… algo en él que no terminaba de agradarle. Sin mencionar que el hombre era mimado, alocado y chillón. En serio, hasta Potter debería tener el sentido común suficiente para deshacerse de él, como si fuera el éxito del mes pasado de Celestina Warbeck.

Ron se dejó caer a su lado, con expresión agotada.

—No lo entiendes —dijo entre dientes—. Escuché al idiota hablando con su pandilla de novios de juguete, hoy en el callejón Diagon.

Pansy dejó de arreglarse las uñas.

—¿Espiaste al novio de Potter? —preguntó, alzando una ceja—. En serio, amor, hay una línea muy delgada entre amistad y _bromance_ (1). —La mujer sonrió cuando Ron se estremeció por su comentario. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre alzó la mirada con seriedad en sus azules ojos, ella suspiró y puso la lima de uñas a un lado—. Soy toda oídos.

Ron se pasó una mano agitada por el cabello.

—Dijo… dijo que sólo estaba saliendo con Harry por su dinero.

Pansy apretó los labios mientras consideraba eso. Aparentemente, su primera impresión de Goldstein había sido acertada. Entendía el concepto, claro. Pansy siempre había sabido que querían que se casara con alguien por dinero, según los deseos de su padre.

Y luego, Ron había entrado tropezándose en su vida, batiendo un libro de texto en el aire y balbuceando que iba a suspender Encantamientos, porque Granger ya no quería ayudarlo, y ella era su última esperanza. Pansy se había quedado algo sorprendida, a decir verdad. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una estudiante pasable, si era honesta. Nunca había sido la inteligente o la divertida o la "_algo"_. Siempre había sido la bonita. Y la mayoría de los chicos sólo se preocupaban por meter las garras bajo su falda.

Así que se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho al pelirrojo alto y larguirucho que, si lo que quería eran buenas calificaciones, probablemente ella no era su mejor opción. Luego, Ron había alzado los brazos, exasperado, y exclamado: "¡Por el amor de Merlín, Parkinson! ¡Tú eres una de las chicas más listas que conozco! No me hagas rogar, ¿vale? ¡Estoy a un paso de suspender esta estúpida clase!"

Pansy dijo que sí. Y, dos años después de eso, dijo sí de nuevo y dejó que el chico le pusiera un delgado anillo dorado en su dedo. No había diamante, y a ella en realidad no le importaba. Había sido necesario un chico pecoso y serio, que no podía hacer un encantamiento animador para salvar su vida, para que ella pudiera verse en el espejo y mirar a una chica valiosa, inteligente y buena. Y si papi quería hacer un berrinche por ello, era bienvenido.

Todos merecían encontrar a alguien que los hiciera sentir de esa manera, incluso alguien tan molestamente noble como Potter. Además, admitió a regañadientes, Potter no se merecía que alguien como Anthony Goldstein se aprovechara de él de ese modo.

—Bueno, obviamente no podemos permitir eso —dijo al fin.

Ron asintió firmemente.

—Iré a hablar con él ahora mismo —declaró.

Pansy alzó una ceja.

—¿Y dejar que Goldstein contradiga lo que le digas a Potter en cuanto lo vea de nuevo? Ron, te quiero a morir pero, honestamente, hasta un sándwich de queso podría ganarte en una discusión.

Ron bufó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que la mujer repasara sus pelirrojos mechones con los dedos.

—Bueno, ¿qué más se supone que haga? Es mi mejor amigo, Pans. No puedo quedarme sentado y…

Dejó de hablar cuando Pansy lo miró con los ojos oscuros y una sonrisa sensual.

—Tienes a una ex Slytherin de tu lado, querido. Si quieres mi ayuda, sólo pídela.

Ron la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Crees poder…?

—Déjamelo a mí.

La mujer chilló cuando, de pronto, se encontró atrapada en un fuerte abrazo. El hombre la montó en su regazo, apretándola con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.

—Gracias —dijo entre dientes, con fervor, contra su cuello—. Eres una salva vidas. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Probablemente un montón de estúpidas cosas Gryffindor —dijo sonriendo, alborotando su cabello—. Ahora, vete, y déjame maquinar en paz.

Él sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la soltó, antes de ponerse de pie. Pansy se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se alejaba, con la garganta extrañamente cerrada.

—Ron. —El hombre giró sobre sus talones, y pareció como si esos hermosos ojos azules pudieran ver su alma. Pansy pasó saliva con dificultad—. Te amo.

Ron sonrió y regresó, acercándose cual predador. Pansy parpadeó cuando se encontró a sí misma con la espalda apoyada contra el sillón, y los labios de Ron presionados contra los suyos.

—Planea después —murmuró, repasando su cuello con besos y mordiendo su clavícula—. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo mucho más divertido que podemos hacer.

Y, como siempre, Pansy dijo que sí.

Ooooooo

_Una semana después…_

Harry tomó los boletos, mirando a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Boletos para un crucero? —repitió sin poder creerlo—. Compañero, esto es demasiado. ¿Te sientes tan culpable por haberte perdido mi cumpleaños?

Ron se removió en su lugar, incómodo como cada vez que tenía que acercarse a la Zona de Emociones.

—Idea de Pansy —explicó secamente—. Ella pensó que a ti y a… a Anthony les vendría bien algo de tiempo a solas y, bueno, aquí tienes.

El nombre le dejó un amargo sabor de boca, y Ron consideró (a medias) quitarle los boletos y quemarlos en ese instante. No le agradaba el plan para nada. En su limitada experiencia, la idea era mantener a Goldstein _lejos_ de Harry.

Pero Pansy había sido muy clara. Harry y su novio tenían que estar en ese barco para que su plan pudiera avanzar. Y, por más que Ron odiara que su amigo pasara tiempo a solas con el cazafortunas de Goldstein, también sabía que su esposa era una mujer muy hermosa, muy inteligente y muy peligrosa. Si Pansy tenía un plan, él no iba a interponerse en su camino.

—En serio, Ron —estaba diciendo Harry—. Tú y Pansy deberían usar estos boletos. Anthony y yo, bueno, creo que no estamos en ese punto aún.

Bueno, al menos esas eran buenas noticias. No obstante, Ron era un hombre con una misión. _El plan_, se recordó a sí mismo con firmeza, antes de mirar de nuevo a su amigo.

—Sólo tómalos, Harry. Puede que esto sea lo que necesitan. Ya sabes, quizá podrás conocerlo mejor.

Harry no pareció entender su astutamente oculto mensaje en código. El moreno sonrió, se encogió de hombros y aceptó los boletos.

—Bueno, gracias, amigo. Esto es genial. Asegúrate de darle a Pansy unas flores de mi parte.

—Aleja tus manos de mi esposa, Potter —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, dándole un puñetazo en el hombro. Ambos hombres rieron, jugaron y tontearon como un par de adolescentes por un rato. Pero, a pesar de eso, Ron no pudo apartar la mente del asunto del crucero. Sólo esperaba que Pansy supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Ooooooo

_Dos semanas después…_

—¡Harry, esto es maravilloso! —chilló Anthony mientras ambos hombres estaban parados en la cubierta, admirando la impresionante vista del océano—. ¡No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto juntos! He querido que salgamos de vacaciones por meses.

—Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo —replicó Harry afablemente. Personalmente, no estaba tan seguro de si deberían estar haciendo eso. Él y Anthony sólo habían estado juntos por un mes, más o menos, y parecía muy pronto para salir de viaje juntos. Bueno, no se podía hacer nada por el momento. Anthony se había emocionado tanto cuando Harry le enseñó los boletos y, para no hacer el cuento largo, iban a irse de viaje.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se giró para mirar el agua, maravillándose por la vista del océano azul y abierto ante él.

El "Sirena Plateada" acababa de zarpar y se abría paso por el agua, navegando el mar y dejando un rastro de espuma blanca a su paso. Era un "trasatlántico de lujo completamente equipado mágicamente", algo que Harry no entendía del todo. Todo parecía bastante _muggle_ hasta ahora, incluso si algunos de los pasajeros eran, obviamente, magos y brujas. Harry había alcanzado a ver, más de una vez, una varita entre la multitud a bordo, y algunas personas habían abordado con maletas agrandadas mágicamente, algo que reconocía definitivamente de sus días en Hogwarts.

Una camarera caminó cerca de ellos, levitando una pila de platos hacia la mesa del buffet. Sonrió con calidez y les recordó que no intentaran aparecerse o viajar por la red flú en mar abierto. Vale, entonces era un poco mágico. Pero, aparte de eso, parecía bastante estándar. Claro, Harry nunca había antes estado en un crucero, _muggle_ o mágico, así que no podía criticarlo.

Su cuarto también era bastante ordinario: una cabina simple en colores beige y rojo, con un ojo de buey por el que se veía el mar. Harry pensó que era maravillosa, hasta que Anthony hizo un mohín de disgusto y exigió de inmediato que les dieran una suite con un jacuzzi. Les había tomado cuarenta y cinco minutos de discusión, con el ocasional golpeteo del pie de Anthony, pero el personal había cedido por fin.

Harry trató de no molestarse por ello. Le gustaba Anthony bastante, pero podía ser… difícil a veces. Infantil, exasperante y… Harry negó con la cabeza. _Todos tenían sus fallas_, se recordó a sí mismo con firmeza. Claro, Anthony tenía más fallas que la mayoría, pero eso no significaba que…

—Vayamos a dar una vuelta —exigió Anthony repentinamente, jalándolo del brazo.

Harry se dejó ser llevado por el barco por su emocionado novio. Para el medio día, supuso que ya habían recorrido todo el lugar. Desde el casino hasta la tienda de regalos, desde el spa hasta la piscina, el gimnasio y el teatro… Merlín, era una ciudad completa en el agua. En algún punto, alguien le había dado un plan entero de actividades para la tarde. Harry lo repasó con algo de interés.

Clases de baile, aeróbicos acuáticos, el buffet y un show de monólogo de comedia en el teatro principal. Harry se fijó en eso con mucho interés. Eso podía ser divertido. Y estaba bastante seguro de que a Anthony no le molestaría, en tanto pudiera visitar la tienda primero. Harry hizo una mueca cuando se preguntó cuánto le iba a costar eso. Ciertamente, Anthony adoraba sus regalos.

—Muero de hambre —declaró su novio después de un rato—. Vayamos a comer.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Podemos ir al buffet y servirnos algo.

Anthony arrugó la nariz al escuchar eso.

—¿Esa comida barata? No, iremos a uno de esos lugares elegantes en la cubierta superior. Se me antoja un _filet mignon_.

Harry suspiró y se rindió a su realidad de ser arrastrado por el lugar de nuevo, preguntándose vagamente por qué había dejado que Ron lo convenciera de hacer esto.

Ooooooo

Esa noche, Harry se encontró a sí mismo acomodado en la sección de teatro. Se removió en su asiento y entrecerró los ojos, tratando de leer el programa. Desafortunadamente, la luz era muy tenue, y que Anthony estuviera parloteando sin parar no le ayudaba en nada.

—¡Esto es aburrido, Harry! ¿No podemos regresar al _spa_? Me vendría bien otro masaje. Toda esta tensión comienza a afectarme.

Harry casi le preguntó qué tipo de tensión estaba experimentando a bordo de un buque de lujo con cada instalación posible en la que cualquiera podría pensar. Pero no estaba de humor para otro berrinche. Le había tomado una hora convencer a Anthony para que lo acompañara a ver el acto de comedia, y otras dos para que llegaran al teatro. Sin embargo, Harry había rayado en la terquedad. Habían hecho lo que Anthony quería todo el día. Harry no había querido pasar tres horas en el centro de meditación o en el _spa_, pero lo había hecho. Anthony tendría que aguantarse a ver el acto.

Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Anthony simplemente no dejaba de quejarse.

—Regresemos a la habitación, Harry —dijo, frunciendo los labios. El moreno suspiró cuando su novio repasó su pecho con la mano—. Podríamos darle un buen uso a ese jacuzzi.

—Quiero quedarme aquí —dijo Harry con los dientes apretados—. Este es el mejor acto del barco. Nos reiremos un poco y luego podremos volver al cuarto.

—Pero _yo_ no quiero…

Una repentina ronda de aplausos se escuchó, interrumpiéndolo, gracias a Merlín.

—Shhh —susurró Harry, cuando un asistente se subió al escenario y lanzó un rápido _Sonorus_—. Ya va a comenzar.

Anthony frunció el ceño y se quedó de brazos cruzados con petulancia, y Harry lo ignoró. Su atención completa estaba en el escenario. Por fin, algo de entretenimiento.

Una figura se subió al escenario, oculta en las sombras por la tenue luz. Se podía percibir la expectación de la multitud, y hubo algunos aplausos repartidos. Harry frunció el ceño y estiró el cuello para ver mejor al comediante. Era delgado y alto, supuso Harry, mientras caminaba (se paseaba, más bien) por el escenario. ¿Rubio? Quizá. De hecho, cuando las luces le dieron en un ángulo específico, casi se parecía a…

—Buenas noches, damas y… bueno, quien sea que esté pagando por ellas.

Algunas risas tentativas se oyeron por la multitud, pero Harry se tensó. Esa voz. Conocía esa voz. Las luces bailaron, iluminando un poco. Harry contuvo el aliento.

Rubio. Definitivamente rubio. Ojos grises y afilados. Una sonrisa de suficiencia que lo delataba.

La luz del reflector se encendió con un destello cegador y Harry jadeó.

Oh. Por. Merlín.

—¿Es…? —comenzó Anthony.

—Sí —dijo Harry con dificultad. No podía apartar la mirada.

Malfoy le sonrió a la multitud, quitándose alguna basurilla imaginaria del traje.

—Bueno, es agradable ver al nuevo público a bordo —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Saben? Me gusta mucho este acto. Es el único lugar en el mundo donde puedes escuchar una conversación de este estilo: "¡Mira, cariño, una ballena!" "¿Una ballena? ¿Dónde está la cámara?" "Oh, muy tarde. Ya regresó a la barra de sushi".

Harry consiguió reír con sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo, uniéndose a la multitud. Malfoy sonrió, echándose el cabello hacia atrás, mientras caminaba por la plataforma. Harry lo miró, aún un poco impresionado. Pero, a pesar de estar completamente anonadado, no pudo evitar cuán… natural se veía Malfoy allá arriba. El rubio se tomó un momento para revisar a la multitud, y sus ojos grises danzaban con júbilo y risa. Harry sonrió a regañadientes. Definitivamente, Malfoy se estaba divirtiendo. Estiró el cuello, mirándolo con interés renovado.

—No es tan gracioso —siseó Anthony con urgencia.

Harry le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Quería ver qué iba a hacer Malfoy después.

—Bueno, tenemos un centro de deportes bastante bueno aquí —continuó Malfoy—. Supongo que unos… cuatro de ustedes ya lo visitó.

Harry sonrió cuando Malfoy hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. Recordaba eso de Hogwarts.

—Pero no hay Quidditch. Es una pena, en serio. ¿Saben? Decidimos jugar Quidditch hace un tiempo, pero siempre terminábamos con gente tratando de meter gaviotas por los hoyos… Se volvió un poco complicado llevar el marcador. ¡Tiene alas! ¡Es una snitch, maldita sea! —La multitud rio de nuevo, cuando Malfoy adoptó un acento americano exagerado para su imitación, y Harry notó que estaba sonriendo. En su lado derecho, una mujer gritó de repente.

—¡Qué sexy eres!

Malfoy prácticamente se pavoneó con eso. Le sonrió a la mujer, acercándosele lentamente.

—Oh, miren, otra comediante. ¿De dónde eres tú, cariño? ¿Cómo dices? Italia. ¿Y eres italiana real o italiana de Nueva York? —Hubo más risas y Malfoy subió el volumen de su voz un poco—. Porque los italianos neoyorkinos… Bueno, ya saben, ¿no? Es como ser irlandés en Boston… Es decir… (2)

El rubio consiguió varias risas por un rato, molestando a gente de la audiencia. Malfoy mantuvo el ritmo, entremezclando su rutina con algunas bromas a las personas. Sin embargo, la forma en la que lo hacía era con humor bueno, y era obvio que la gente lo disfrutaba.

Para cuando terminó, Harry tuvo que admitir que le estaba costando trabajo sentarse derecho. Malfoy era, bueno, era divertido. Sus imitaciones eran acertadas, tenía mucha presencia y no hacía daño que se viera jodidamente increíble ahí parado en el escenario, como si le perteneciera. Hasta Anthony se había calmado un poco y había dejado de quejarse. Harry se sentía bien con todo el asunto.

Hasta que Malfoy posó sus ojos en ambos.

Harry se detuvo a la mitad de una carcajada, cuando el rubio lo miró fijamente. Los grises ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por una fracción de segundo, sorprendido. Luego, el rostro de Malfoy se cubrió por una sonrisa ominosa y malvada.

Oh, Dios.

—Oh, esto acaba de ponerse mejor —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras y acercándose a ellos. Anthony lo miró, parpadeando, y Harry tuvo que resistir la fuerte tentación de esconderse bajo la mesa. En vez de eso, se enderezó y alzó la barbilla con gesto desafiante, endureciéndose para que Malfoy no pudiera afectarlo.

El rubio sonrió de lado y alzó una ceja. Harry entrecerró los ojos. Luego, Malfoy se volteó hacia Anthony.

—Chico de Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto?

Harry abrió la boca y Anthony miró al rubio con sorpresa.

—Sí —respondió con la voz entrecortada.

—Los puedo reconocer a kilómetros de distancia. Dime, ¿de qué casa?

—R-ravenclaw.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ravenclaw —repitió Anthony, un poco más fuerte.

—No, sí te escuché —respondió Malfoy despreocupadamente—. Simplemente me disculpo por ello.

Harry contuvo la risa y Anthony balbuceó, indignado, pero Malfoy se puso a rondar de nuevo. Así se pasó el resto de la velada; sentado con su enojado novio y viendo a Malfoy molestar a pasajeros desprevenidos, antes de volver a subir al escenario. De algún modo, Harry se estaba divirtiendo por primera vez desde que se había subido al barco. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados al esbelto rubio, mientras este se giraba hacia la multitud, con una sonrisa alegre comenzando en sus comisuras.

—Bueno, voy a comenzar con los clichés y hablar de mi padre por un rato…

Harry no podía recordar la última vez que se había reído tan fuerte.

Ooooooo

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Qué atrevido! ¡Me, me estaba molestando, Harry!

Harry se mordió el labio y trató de no sonreír. Estaban de regreso en la habitación, después del show, y Anthony estaba quejándose de Malfoy. Harry suponía que tenía razones para estar molesto. Malfoy había estado molestándolo toda la noche. Y probablemente no había ayudado que Harry estuviera riéndose como los demás, dejando al pobre Anthony para que recibiera la burla, hirviendo de rabia, él solo. Pero no podía evitarlo, había sido muy divertido. Aun así, se acercó a su novio y trató de calmar su ira.

—Vale, hizo algunos chistes acerca de ti, Anthony. Es un comediante. Eso es lo que hacen.

Anthony se sorbió la nariz y se enroscó en la cama, con un aspecto malhumorado e incómodo.

—Draco Malfoy —escupió, como si fuera una mala palabra—. Era él, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué hace un niño rico y malcriado como él, trabajando en un crucero?

Harry lo consideró. Se había hecho la misma pregunta más de una vez esa noche. El Malfoy que recordaba nunca habría considerado ganarse la vida entreteniendo a las masas. Claro, le era difícil compaginar al Malfoy que había visto esa noche con su petulante rival de la escuela. Este Malfoy era confiado y carismático. Había tenido a la audiencia comiendo de la palma de su mano, riendo con ellos, riéndose de ellos y de él mismo, con un aire de autoconfianza sin esfuerzo. Harry lo encontraba todo muy intrigante. Y, si era completamente honesto consigo mismo, no completamente repelente.

Anthony, por supuesto, no compartía su punto de vista.

—Un comediante —repitió, estremeciéndose de forma exagerada—. A eso le llamo caer en desgracia.

Harry se tensó. No sabía por qué, pero la actitud de su novio comenzaba a alterarlo.

—No hay nada malo con trabajar —replicó sin cambiar el tono de voz, entreteniéndose con una camiseta para que Anthony no lo viera fruncir el ceño.

—Bueno, no —contestó Anthony a regañadientes—. ¿Pero de comediante? En serio, Harry, tienes que admitir que eso es simplemente bajo. Él es el verdadero chiste aquí.

Harry torció la boca y se acomodó sobre la cama.

—Déjalo en paz, Anthony. Vamos a descansar, ¿te parece?

Anthony dejó el berrinche casi de inmediato. Sonrió mientras se acercó a Harry y repasó su pecho con la mano, metiendo el dedo en el elástico de sus pantalones del pijama. Sus ojos cafés brillaron sugestivamente y se mordió el labio.

—O, podríamos tener algo de diversión real —murmuró.

Harry se volvió a tensar. No estaba seguro de por qué la idea sonaba tan desagradable. Luego, entendió que era la actitud de Anthony hacia el nuevo acto de Malfoy. El moreno no tenía muchas ganas de tener intimidad con su novio después de ese episodio particular de malicia.

—Estoy muy cansado, de hecho —dijo por fin—. Durmamos un poco, ¿vale?

Anthony frunció los labios pero retiró sus manos.

—Está bien —dijo bufando, acostándose de lado—. Yo solo estoy opinando. Jamás me haría comediante de improvisación para pagar mis cuentas. Preferiría morir de hambre.

Harry rechinó los dientes, incapaz de quedarse callado más tiempo.

—Probablemente lo harías —replicó—. Ciertamente, no eres tan gracioso.

El moreno ignoró el jadeo ofendido de Anthony y se acostó de lado. No pudo descansar fácilmente. Sus pensamientos seguían regresando al cabello rubio y suave y a unos ojos grises brillando de júbilo y humor. Su último pensamiento, al quedarse dormido, fue que definitivamente iba a ir al espectáculo de Malfoy de nuevo.

Ooooooo

Al día siguiente, Harry volvió a dar una vuelta por el crucero, tratando en vano de relajarse y pasar un buen rato. Anthony seguía molesto por lo de Malfoy y se había pasado la mañana entera malhumorado en la habitación, rehusándose a ponerse en contacto con la civilización. Harry hasta le había ofrecido otro viaje a la tienda de regalos, pero su petulante novio había sido terco, al punto de llegar a ser testarudo.

—Tú ve a divertirte, Harry —había dicho, con los ojos brillantes y la barbilla temblando—. Yo sólo… quiero estar a solas por un rato.

Harry sabía identificar cuando intentaban usar la culpa en su contra. Esa era su señal para adelantarse, abrazar, mimar y asegurarle a su novio que nunca saldría sin él y que los dos podían hacer lo que él quisiera, y así seguir el ciclo. Esta vez, Harry ya se había hartado de sus tontas rabietas y no estaba de humor para cumplir sus caprichos.

Entonces, se encogió de hombros y le dijo a Anthony que podía ir con él cuando se sintiera menos consternado. No se había perdido la forma en la que Anthony había puesto los ojos como platos, por la sorpresa que sintió al ver que lo dejaba. Bueno, a Harry no le importaba. Si quería estar enfurruñado, podía hacerlo a solas.

Entonces, se halló a sí mismo recargado contra el barandal, disfrutando de la brisa marina y mirando el océano. Creyó ver un delfín a la distancia, pero no estaba seguro. Definitivamente, había visto un banco de peces voladores, saliendo y entrando de nuevo al agua. Harry sonrió. Esto era maravilloso.

—Bueno, ahí estaba… Y déjenme decirles que no hay una forma correcta de decirle a tu padre que te echaron del equipo de Quidditch por "pulir demasiados palos de escobas". Fue la peor salida del clóset del mundo, lo juro por Merlín. Y, hablando de mi padre…

Harry se giró cuando escuchó un repentino estallido de risas. Puso los ojos como platos cuando vio a Malfoy, sentado en una silla en cubierta, entreteniendo a un grupo de pasajeros. La multitud se esparcía a su alrededor, y Malfoy parecía disfrutar de la atención. La mayoría eran jóvenes brujas que se deleitaban con cada palabra, riendo todo el tiempo. Algunos hombres también se estaban acercando: probablemente después del comentario del clóset.

Harry sonrió. Malfoy era siempre el hombre del espectáculo.

El rubio se ajustaba a todos sin esfuerzo, lanzando chistes e insultos con estilo. Incluso consiguió hacer una imitación improvisada de Lucius Malfoy, que Harry encontró hilarante y jodidamente acertada. Se puso a mirarlo a la distancia, disfrutando de su actuación tanto como su adorador público.

Malfoy pareció sentir que estaba siendo observado, porque se giró. Sus ojos grises se abrieron desmesuradamente por una fracción de segundo, cuando alcanzó a ver a Harry, de forma muy similar a como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Luego, Malfoy sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Con su permiso, señoritas —dijo sonriendo, atravesando la multitud de mujeres molestas—. Las veré en el show de esta noche, ¿vale? Traigan a sus novios. Eso me da con qué trabajar.

Harry sintió que su pulso se aceleraba cuando el ex Slytherin caminó tranquilamente hacia él. Había pensado que Malfoy se veía… bien en el escenario, de traje y corbata. Pero ahí afuera, en la cubierta, con el viento desacomodando su cabello, mientras llevaba una camisa blanca delgada y unos pantalones que le colgaban en las caderas… Merlín, se veía…

—Bueno, adelante —dijo Malfoy.

Harry parpadeó, botado repentinamente de su diatriba.

—¿Qué?

Malfoy sonrió y de nuevo y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Búrlate, Potter. Sácalo de tu sistema. Sé que quieres hacerlo.

Por fin, el cerebro de Harry se puso al corriente con la conversación. El moreno correspondió a la sonrisa.

—¿Burlarme de ti? No me atrevería.

—Qué buen Gryffindor valeroso resultaste —respondió Malfoy, con un suspiro de fingido sufrimiento. Luego, volvió a mirar al moreno. En sus ojos se veía su impertinente deseo de molestar—. Aunque, debo decir que ustedes toman las bromas mucho mejor que los Ravenclaws.

Harry se sonrojó, repentinamente avergonzado por tener que explicar el comportamiento de Anthony a Malfoy.

—Él sólo es sensible —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros a modo de disculpa—. Supongo que no está acostumbrado a que se burlen de él.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza, con aspecto pensativo.

—Sí sabes que, cuando un comediante se burla de ti, en realidad te está haciendo un cumplido, ¿verdad?

—¿Es por eso que lo hiciste?

Malfoy rio de nuevo y Harry no pudo evitar notar cómo su cuerpo completo se activaba. Sus ojos brillaron y su espalda se arqueó. El moreno no pudo evitar notar que Anthony nunca se reía de esa manera.

—Claro que no —dijo Malfoy—. Él estaba… bueno, ahí. Pero si te apegas a mi historia, tendrás oportunidad de que te deje entrar al cuarto de nuevo, para que no tengas que pasar el día completo, rondando por la cubierta, completamente solo.

Harry sonrió aún más.

—No está tan mal —dijo.

Malfoy alzó una ceja y le lanzó una perezosa mirada, que hizo que algo saltara dentro de Harry, poniéndolo incómodo.

—No, Potter —dijo, cual ronroneo—. No lo está.

Harry pasó saliva.

—Así que…

—¿Harry?

El moreno giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con que Anthony estaba justo detrás de él. Su novio tenía una bolsa de la tienda en la mano (Harry contuvo un gemido por ello) y estaba mirándolos con lo que parecía un gesto de furia.

—Hey —espetó Harry—. Pensé que estabas en la habitación.

—Fui a la tienda un rato, para tranquilizarme un poco. —Malfoy tosió; sonó como si estuviera tratando de disfrazar un ataque de risa. Anthony lo fulminó con la mirada y el rubio replicó con una sonrisa sinvergüenza. Anthony bufó y se giró hacia Harry—. Pensé encontrarte para ir a almorzar. No sabía que tenías compañía.

Al decirlo, se acercó al moreno y puso una mano en su hombro, dándole a Malfoy una mirada retadora. Sin embargo, en Anthony se veía petulante. La intimidación no era uno de sus fuertes. Malfoy los miró a ambos, como si estuviera luchando por mantener una expresión seria. Y si lo estaba intentando, estaba fallando miserablemente.

—Deberíamos irnos, Harry —insistió Anthony, jalándolo del brazo.

Harry, que había estado tratando de no morir de la vergüenza, se sorprendió cuando Malfoy alzó la voz.

—De hecho, Potter me estaba informando que puede que me haya excedido un poco anoche —dijo arrastrando las palabras, encogiéndose de hombros flojamente de nuevo—. Mis disculpas. Poner límites no es exactamente el fuerte de un comediante. —Harry dejó de hacer muecas y se detuvo, mirando a Malfoy con la mandíbula en el suelo. El rubio lo miró rápidamente, antes de girarse hacia Anthony—. Espero no haberles arruinado el viaje —añadió, con un engañoso tono de sinceridad en la voz. Harry habría caído en el engaño totalmente, si no conociera a Malfoy bastante bien.

Anthony era un poco más ingenuo. Miró a Malfoy, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Bueno, sí fue bastante molesto —dijo finalmente—. Pero está bien, supongo. Sin resentimientos.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo de lado—. Pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera hacer algo para compensarlo. ¿Puedo ofrecerles un par de asientos de primera fila para el siguiente show? Como mis invitados, por supuesto.

Harry seguía tratando de no mirarlo boquiabierto. Estaba, bueno, aturdido por lo fácil que Malfoy había manejado esa potencialmente horrible situación. Era inspirador, en verdad. Hasta parecía que Anthony no podía encontrar alguna falla en la propuesta del rubio.

—No planeaba ir —dijo entre dientes—. Pero, supongo que podemos pasar un rato.

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Esta noche, entonces —dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Harry discretamente—. Los buscaré en la multitud.

Y luego se fue. Harry lo miró alejarse calmadamente, con los ojos pegados a la espalda de Malfoy, hasta que el rubio se fue adonde fuera que los comediantes de los barcos iban cuando no estaban trabajando. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Anthony entrelazaba sus brazos.

—Gracias por echarle la bronca, Harry —susurró a su oído—. Se lo pensará dos veces antes de molestar al novio del Salvador de nuevo.

Harry asintió distraídamente. Pero no estaba tan sorprendido por ello como Anthony. Malfoy estaba tramando algo, y el moreno no podía evitar preguntarse qué era.

Ooooooo

Como pensó, Harry descubrió lo que Malfoy había estado planeando esa misma noche.

—¡Qué descaro! —chilló Anthony cuando entró enfurecido a la habitación, más tarde esa noche—. ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!

Harry entró detrás de él cansinamente, atrapado entre la diversión y la molestia. Bueno, nadie podía decir que Malfoy no había cumplido su parte del trato. Había dejado en paz a Anthony toda la noche, sin siquiera verlo por un segundo.

Con eso dicho, ciertamente había atacado con todo a Harry. La noche entera, Malfoy había decorado su rutina con frases y golpes al azar dirigidos a Harry, que estaba convenientemente atrapado al frente, y no podía precisamente resguardarse sin causar una escena.

Harry admitió que no era como si quisiera hacerlo. Malfoy había estado en llamas, y ciertamente había hecho lo mejor con su rutina a expensas del moreno. Pero no había dudas de que la mayor parte de sus bromas habían sido bastante… insinuantes. Fue un gran contraste a la forma en la que se había burlado de Anthony la noche anterior. Esos chistes habían sido muy ofensivos.

Esta vez, Malfoy había estado haciendo comentarios subidos de tono, desde cuán apretada se veía la camisa de Harry hasta la forma en la que se veía su cabello, como si hubiera acabado de follar. En un punto, hizo que la audiencia se le uniera y Harry recibió una ola de gritos y aplausos apreciativos. Había sido vergonzoso, pero ciertamente no tan malo. Harry sabía aceptar un chiste y, tenía que admitir, el obvio coqueteo del rubio no era desagradable. Era diversión inofensiva, después de todo. Malfoy estaba tratando de ponerle sabor a su rutina y Harry no había odiado que un atractivo rubio lo cubriera con atenciones.

Por sobre todas las cosas, se había reído tanto como los demás, y lo había disfrutado mucho.

Desafortunadamente, no podía decir lo mismo de Anthony. Su novio se había pasado la noche entera enfurruñado y fulminando con la mirada al rubio, con una mano apretando posesivamente el brazo del moreno. Aunque eso no había detenido a Malfoy para nada. Simplemente siguió lanzando las bromas, para desazón de Anthony.

—Simplemente estaba portándose como… Malfoy —sugirió Harry finalmente.

—¡Estaba coqueteando contigo! —bufó Anthony—. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Sabía que todo eso de la disculpa era un truco! ¡Quería avergonzarme de nuevo!

—¡No dijo una palabra acerca de ti! —protestó Harry.

—¡Pero estaba detrás de ti, eso seguro! —chilló Anthony. Se detuvo para fulminar a Harry con la mirada, acusadoramente, mirándolo bien—. ¡Te pusiste esa camisa a propósito! —exclamó por fin—. ¡Tú… tú querías que lo hiciera!

Harry lo miró boquiabierto por diez segundos, antes de sucumbir a la risa. Anthony pasó a tener un tono impresionante de bermellón.

—¡Y ahora te estás riendo de mí! —chilló.

—Por supuesto que lo hago. Estás siendo ridículo —consiguió decir Harry—. No puedo creer que en serio pienses eso, Anthony. Ese es un nuevo nivel de estupidez.

—Oh, ¿así que ahora soy estúpido? —preguntó Anthony. Su labio inferior tembló y, antes de que Harry supiera lo que estaba pasando, su novio rompió en llanto.

Harry gruñó.

—Oh, vamos, Anthony. No quise decir eso… —Anthony continuó berreando en sus manos y Harry rodó los ojos, levantándose y poniendo una mano vacilante en su hombro—. Deja de llorar, por favor. Vamos, Anthony, no es gran cosa.

—¡Sí lo es! —chilló Anthony, golpeando el suelo con el piso, como un niño enojado—. ¡Ese… ese Malfoy está coqueteando con mi novio y se está burlando de mí y, y es simplemente horrible! ¡Odio este estúpido crucero y quiero irme a casa!

Harry rechinó los dientes, enojado, y retiró su mano. Anthony se sorbió la nariz y lo miró con enojo, a través de las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero Harry ya se había hartado.

—Estás siendo un idiota —declaró—. Y necesitas aprender a aceptar un jodido chiste.

—¡Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, bien! —bufó Anthony, apartándose de Harry—. ¡Iré a ahogar mis penas yo solo! ¡Diviértete en este estúpido crucero con Malfoy!

Salió del cuarto apresurado, y Harry no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando vio que se dirigía a la tienda de nuevo. En serio, debería poner una tienda para acampar ahí.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se acostó en la cama, preguntándose a medias si debía ir detrás de Anthony. No parecía que valiera la pena. Y, para ser honesto, no lo extrañaba. No en realidad.

Suspiró y se acomodó de lado, preparándose para dormir. Y, si el recuerdo de los comentarios mordaces de Malfoy y su sonrisa traviesa hizo que riera un poco, Anthony no tenía por qué saberlo.

Ooooooo

Para el tercer día, Harry estaba seriamente considerando saltar de la nave y nadar por su vida. Suponía que encontraría más paz en una isla desierta. Donde fuera, menos ese maldito crucero. Anthony era malhumorado y molesto, y le había tomado todo el limitado autocontrol de Harry no ceder a sus impulsos de arrojarlo a la piscina. El hombre estaba siendo completamente irracional. Harry no había hecho nada para invitar a esa avalancha de chillidos y berridos y murmullos de querer regresar a casa. Por el amor de Merlín, ni siquiera había visto a Malfoy desde la noche anterior.

Bueno, sí lo había visto. Malfoy se había encargado de pasear por la cubierta cada mañana, tomando el sol, caminando cerca de la piscina, siempre con un aspecto increíblemente atractivo. Parecía estar a gusto a solas, aunque tarde o temprano Harry lo encontraba entreteniendo a una multitud en una actuación improvisada. Era… adorable, de hecho. A Malfoy siempre le había gustado la atención, y parecía tener un gusto por entretener a la gente. Harry solía encontrarse a sí mismo mirándolo a la distancia, y se esforzaba concienzudamente en ya no acercarse al rubio. Sin importar sus intenciones, molestaba a Anthony. E, incluso si estaba siendo poco razonable, era el novio de Harry y, bueno, las relaciones se basaban en el compromiso, ¿no? No era que Anthony se hubiera comprometido con algo. Pero, aun así…

Las cavilaciones de Harry fueron interrumpidas groseramente cuando, de repente, fue mojado con agua fría. Escupió y se agitó y miró a su alrededor sin control, aunque no se sorprendió al ver que Malfoy estaba parado frente a él. Al parecer, acababa de salir de la piscina, escurriendo agua, con nada más que un bañador verde puesto.

—Qué divertido —se quejó Harry, secándose con un rápido hechizo. Malfoy sonrió sin vergüenza y se acostó en la silla a su lado, aún mojado, tonificado e inexplicablemente sexy.

Jodidamente perfecto.

—Te quitaron la correa, ¿no? —comentó, girando la cabeza para mirar a Harry con pereza.

—Oh, detente —gruñó Harry—. Simplemente tratabas de molestarlo.

—Naturalmente —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo de lado—. No es mi culpa que sea tan inseguro que una simple conversación entre dos personas lo incomode.

Harry pensó en protestar por eso, pero descubrió que, en realidad, no tenía palabras. Anthony era inseguro. Demasiado inseguro. Al inicio de su relación, había sido algo adorable. Ahora, solamente lo molestaba. Harry suspiró y trató de cambiar el tema.

—Fuiste muy gracioso —ofreció—. En el escenario.

—¿Disfrutaste el espectáculo?

_No tanto como estoy disfrutando esto_, consideró Harry, deleitándose con el tonificado cuerpo de Malfoy, acomodado sin preocupaciones a su lado. El rubio pareció leer sus pensamientos. Sonrió de lado y vio a Harry con la ceja alzada. El moreno se sonrojó y se encargó de ponerse más bloqueador solar.

—Fuiste muy divertido —repitió firmemente.

Malfoy rio; una ronca risa que fue directamente a la entrepierna de Harry.

—Oh, Potter —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. No tienes idea de lo divertido que puedo ser.

Harry dejó salir el aire, con un frustrado silbido.

—Malfoy, yo…

—Oh, relájate —dijo Malfoy—. Sólo bromeo. Tu noviecito no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Potter. No suelo salir con hombres comprometidos.

Harry asintió, sintiendo alivio e ignorando la ligera oleada de decepción.

—Eso es… bueno —dijo por fin.

—Mmm —replicó Malfoy, evasivo—. Pero, si lo disfrutaste tanto, deberías volver a pasar. Tengo algo de material nuevo planeado, y raramente decepciono.

—Me imagino —replicó Harry, alzando la ceja cuando Malfoy sonrió. Lo consideró. Para ser honestos, le gustaba ver a Malfoy en el escenario. Era bueno en lo que hacía, y definitivamente era agradable verlo. Pero no podía arriesgarse. No después de la última pelea con Anthony—. Probablemente, no debería —murmuró tristemente.

Malfoy rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la silla.

—¿Sabes? —dijo lentamente—. Tienes permitido hacer algunas cosas que disfrutes. No hay regla alguna en contra de ello, hasta donde yo sé.

—Lo sé —protestó Harry indignado.

—Pruébalo —lo retó Malfoy—. Quítate la correa y ven a mi espectáculo. Ríete un rato. Y luego, regresa con tu pequeño Ravenclaw.

Harry frunció el ceño por el obvio reto.

—Vale —replicó—. Ahí estaré.

—Bueno, si insistes —dijo Malfoy, sonriendo de lado—. Primera fila, Potter. El mejor asiento de la casa.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar cuando un pelirrojo bajo y fornido pasó cerca. Se detuvo y le sonrió a Malfoy.

—Me encanta tu espectáculo, amigo. Estuviste hilarante —dijo.

Harry se enojó por instinto y Malfoy sonrió, sabiéndolo.

—Gracias —replicó suavemente.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se acomodó el pelo, inquieto.

—Bueno, unos amigos y yo vamos a ir al bar por unos tragos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

—Esta es la mejor parte del trabajo: que me inviten a beber —dijo Malfoy sonriendo, levantándose y estirándose. Harry no se perdió la forma en la que los ojos del pelirrojo repasaron la delgada figura de Draco. Algo dentro de él se removió ominosamente y el moreno apretó los puños.

—De hecho, Draco —dijo de pronto—. Esperaba que me acompañaras a tomar una cerveza.

Malfoy y el pelirrojo se voltearon para verlo. Los ojos de Malfoy brillaron de júbilo y el pelirrojo puso mala cara. Harry resistió la pelea de miradas firmemente, sintiéndose raramente territorial. Claro, sólo estaba tratando de proteger a Malfoy de pasajeros sospechosos. No era como si…

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy, alzando la mirada. Vio al pelirrojo y se encogió de hombros, arrepentido—. Otra vez, quizá. —El pelirrojo dijo algo entre dientes y se alejó. Harry miró su espalda hasta que estuvo fuera de su vista, antes de girarse de vuelta a Malfoy—. Qué pena, Potter —continuó, arrastrando las palabras—. Ni siquiera me dejaste preguntarle si tenía novio.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.

—Guárdalo para el escenario, engreído —dijo entre dientes, agarrándolo del brazo y avanzando—. Ahora, ven. Te compraré un trago antes de que te metas en más problemas.

Malfoy lo siguió obedientemente, y Harry sabía que seguía sonriendo con suficiencia.

Ooooooo

Una hora en el bar se convirtió en una conversación de toda la noche. Harry se encontró a sí mismo disfrutándolo mucho, hasta que Malfoy anunció que tenía que estar en el escenario en diez minutos. Luego, procedió a hacer algunos comentarios de mal gusto acerca de correas y Ravenclaws, por lo que Harry entró agresivamente al teatro y miró la actuación del rubio por tercera vez en una semana.

Se divirtió bastante, aunque sospechaba que el rubio lo había engañado para hacerlo.

Después del espectáculo, Malfoy le ofreció invitarlo a cenar, y Harry se encontró aceptando. Se hallaba placenteramente sorprendido de haber descubierto que, bajo todo ese sarcasmo y esa astucia, Malfoy era una persona inteligente y seria, con la que se podía charlar. Tenía una forma única de ver el mundo y parecía usar muchas de sus propias observaciones en su rutina. Harry tenía que admitir que estaba disfrutándolo. Había pasado un rato desde que había sólo hablado con alguien. En conversación, Anthony sólo conseguía discutir acerca de la última moda en túnicas de gala y la cámara de Gringotts de Harry. Malfoy parecía preocuparse muy poco por esas cosas. Era apasionado y listo y se interesaba en un mundo más allá de los confines de la tienda de regalos.

—Entonces, después de la guerra, supuse que necesitaba expandir mis horizontes en la cultura _muggle_ —decía—. Leí algunos libros, viajé un poco. Más pronto que tarde, me topé con un club de comedia, que estaba llevando a cabo un concurso de talento en improvisaciones. Creo que ahí fue cuando supe que iba a hacerlo.

—¿Y fuiste bueno? —preguntó Harry sonriendo, mientras tomaba un poco de su ensalada. La comida era muy buena, a pesar de que estaban en el buffet. A Malfoy no parecía importarle la comida corriente del barco. Engullía con gusto, con tranquilidad y cómodo con sus alrededores. Era un cambio refrescante para Harry, y el moreno descubrió que le gustaba mucho este Malfoy.

—Terrible —replicó, contestando la pregunta del moreno—. Tartamudeé y me tambaleé y me echaron del escenario después de cinco minutos. Pero siempre fui bueno con las imitaciones. ¿Alguna vez te mostré cómo imito a Snape? Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.

Harry dejó caer su tenedor.

—Eso fue… perturbadoramente acertado —le dijo.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Malfoy pavoneándose, esquivando una aceituna que Harry le arrojó—. Bueno, en resumen, continué en ello y me volví mejor. Luego, conseguí este espectáculo y…

—¿Qué dice tu padre de todo esto? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—No le gusta —dijo—. Pero ya no puede decirme qué hacer. Creo que lo está aceptando… lenta y dolorosamente.

Harry sonrió y estiró la mano para apretar su hombro.

—Me alegra —replicó con sinceridad.

Malfoy respondió con una tímida sonrisa a medias, que le dio un aspecto casi infantil. Harry pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través de la delgada camisa que llevaba puesta y, con un poco de pena, retiró su mano. _Anthony_, se recordó con firmeza. Pero, el hecho de que esa voz comenzara a oírse más y más débil no escapó de su atención. Harry suspiró. ¿En qué se había metido?

—Tú no estás tan mal, Potter —dijo Malfoy repentinamente. Miró a Harry con una inusitada expresión seria—. Esto fue… Me divertí mucho.

—Yo también —replicó Harry suavemente.

Se quedaron en silencio y Harry pudo jurar que no era el único que estaba sintiendo la tensión.

—¿Draco? —murmuró.

El rubio alzó la mirada, con una expresión expectante en el rostro.

—¿Sí? —preguntó suavemente.

—Yo…

Una jadeo repentino interrumpió la conversación. Harry se volteó y maldijo en voz baja. Parecía que Anthony tenía la manía de entrar en los momentos más inoportunos. Su novio los miró a ambos, con una expresión que reflejaba sorpresa, dolor e ira, en una mezcla curiosa.

—Anthony, yo…

—¡No digas nada! —gritó Anthony, girando sobre sus talones y lloriqueando mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Harry lo miró irse sin poder hacer algo al respecto. A su lado, Malfoy negó con la cabeza con cansancio.

—En serio, eso es una exageración —dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry negó con la cabeza. De repente, se sintió muy cansado como para lidiar con alguno de los dos, o con sus retorcidas emociones. Parecía como si se hubiera convertido en el árbitro entre ambos.

—Iré a hablar con él —dijo entre dientes.

Parecía como si a Malfoy también le hubiesen colmado la paciencia.

—¿Es en serio? —exclamó—. ¿Acerca de qué? Estabas cenando, Potter. ¡Por la forma en la que actúa, uno pensaría que nos atrapó follando en el baño de hombres!

Harry ignoró el escalofrío que lo recorrió por la espalda cuando pensó en follar con Malfoy. Su lado Gryffindor entró en acción con retraso, y el moreno negó con la cabeza firmemente, tratando de razonar con el enojado rubio.

—Sé que está siendo difícil. Pero no todos son como tú, Draco. No todos son confiados y carismáticos y exitosos. Simplemente, Anthony me… me necesita.

Malfoy se giró hacia él con una expresión desdeñosa.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry? ¿Qué necesitas tú? ¿A él? ¿Él es lo que necesitas?

Harry lo miró fijamente, sin saber cómo responder a eso. Había estado cómodo con Anthony por un tiempo. Pero este crucero… Este estúpido y loco crucero le había abierto los ojos. Anthony no era a quien necesitaba. Ni siquiera se le aproximaba. No, a quien Harry necesitaba era a…

—Draco…

El rubio suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos, unos ojos que se habían puesto repentinamente serios y ya no tenían señal alguna de la gracia de antes.

—Puedes querer cosas, Harry. Puedes ir tras lo que quieres. ¿No lo sabes? —Harry se encogió de hombros, sin esperanza, y Draco negó con la cabeza—. Estúpido Gryffindor —dijo con un suspiro, levantó una mano y la enterró en el cabello del moreno. Este se estremeció cuando el simple toque le hizo sentir chispas por todo el cuerpo. Draco sonrió con remordimiento—. Búscame cuando hayas entendido lo que quieres.

Luego, se giró y se fue, alejándose más y más, mientras Harry lo miraba sin poder hacer nada.

Ooooooo

Fiel a su palabra, Draco se mantuvo alejado de él. No lo buscaba y siempre encontraba la forma de desaparecerse cuando Harry subía a la cubierta. O eso, o se rodeaba por una multitud tan grande que a Harry ni siquiera pensaba en acercársele. El moreno no lo intentó, y se obligó a ignorar cuánto extrañaba la compañía del rubio.

Anthony se había recuperado de su colapso emocional bastante bien. Gastar obscenas cantidades del dinero de Harry parecía calmar su alma. Aún no se hablaban, pero Harry estaba bien con ello. No quería hablar con Anthony, y tampoco quería pasar el tiempo con él. Había visto otro lado de él en este viaje y eso no le gustaba. Aunque, seguía siendo su novio…

Harry se quedó en la cubierta, mirando las gaviotas volar en círculos sobre el mar abierto. Dio un suspiro. El barco había atracado en Barcelona por el día, y varios pasajeros estaban descendiendo con emoción, esperando disfrutar del día en la ciudad. Harry también planeaba hacerlo, aunque deseaba no tener que ver Barcelona solo. Anthony había declarado rotundamente que si Harry quería pasar el tiempo con él, sería en el barco y en la tienda de regalos. Harry había considerado aventarse por la borda en ese preciso momento.

Finalmente, se encontró a sí mismo bajando por la plancha junto con varios pasajeros, llegando al muelle.

Casi se tropezó cuando alcanzó a ver a Draco. El hombre estaba solo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el muelle, con su cabello rubio cayendo sobre su rostro mientras se enfrascaba en una conversación con… una gaviota. Harry parpadeó y una sonrisa divertida modificó sus facciones, mientras Draco le hacía gestos sin sentido a la desinteresada ave. Su humor mejoró instantáneamente, mientras miraba cómo el rubio aburría completamente al pájaro, hasta que este hizo un chillido de protesta.

Malfoy bufó y le ofreció unas migajas de pan, antes de comenzar con su diatriba de nuevo. Harry sonrió suavemente. Merlín, lo había extrañado. Se acercó al rubio con cuidado.

—¿Público difícil?

Draco saltó y alzó la mirada; su expresión reflejaba sorpresa y un poco de alarma. El ver a Harry hizo que sonriera vacilantemente y se encogiera de hombros.

—Sólo practico —explicó—. Uno nunca puede estar demasiado preparado.

Harry negó la cabeza con diversión.

—Estás practicando tu rutina con gaviotas —repitió sin poder creerlo.

Draco alzó una ceja desafiante.

—Las haré reír algún día. Ya lo verás, cínico.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente no podía dejar a las pobres gaviotas a merced de Malfoy. Se sentó junto al rubio y tomó unas cuantas migajas. Un ave se las arrebató y se alejó rápidamente, aparentemente harta de los chistes por hoy.

Harry se quedó sentado junto a Draco en silencio, pensando en lo que tenía que decir.

—No quiero ser injusto con ninguno —dijo por fin.

—No, claro que no. Sólo contigo mismo —replicó Draco.

Harry dejó de intentarlo y miró al océano de nuevo.

—¿Estás solo hoy?

—La vida en el mar es solitaria, Potter —replicó Draco, con un suspiro de sufrimiento. Se apoyó sobre sus manos y miró a Harry con una expresión perezosa—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Harry suspiró.

—Anthony…

—Y ahí está —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. En serio, Potter. Simplemente no te entiendo. —Harry no dijo nada y, aparentemente, Draco lo tomó como una invitación a seguir hablando—. Eres tú. El brillante, exasperante y noble tú. ¿Por qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estás con ese…? —Negó con la cabeza y arrojó un trozo de pan al mar. Una gaviota descendió por él y Harry la miró en silencio, mientras una apabullante depresión lo invadía. No podía quedarse ahí sentado más tiempo.

—Ven a caminar conmigo —dijo. Malfoy alzó una ceja mientras Harry se levantaba—. Ven a ver la ciudad conmigo —repitió Harry. En realidad, no sabía qué quería. Pero, al menos, sabía que no quería ver la ciudad a solas. Anthony no estaba ahí y, honestamente, solamente era un paseo con Malfoy. No era incorrecto—. ¿Por favor? —añadió mientras Malfoy vacilaba.

Parecía como si el rubio lo estuviera pensando un poco.

—No lo sé, Potter —dijo—. Ya había planeado mi tan ocupado día. Pasear sin un destino, pedir direcciones, ordenar algo de forma equivocada en un café mediocre…

Harry rio y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás alguna forma de acomodarme en tu apretada agenda, idiota.

Draco le hizo caso y consiguió sonreír un poco, sin que la sonrisa llegara a sus ojos.

—Este es el adiós, ¿no es así? —dijo.

Harry suspiró.

—Eso creo —murmuró. Saltó cuando unos dedos delgados apretaron su hombro.

—Vale, entonces… —dijo Draco, cubriendo su decepción con una sonrisa triste—. Vayamos a ver esta ciudad que tanto te gusta.

Ninguno de los dos vio a un par de ojos cafés que los miraron irse desde el barco.

Ooooooo

Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida. Harry se encontró amando Barcelona. Había quedado maravillado por La Sagrada Familia, y había disfrutado deambular por La Rambla y mirar a los actores de la calle; hasta había conseguido ordenar sus _tapas_ sin equivocarse tanto. Malfoy sólo rio un poco.

Ahora, estaban volviendo al barco. Tenían que zarpar en quince minutos y Harry tenía que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que se sentía bastante tentado a quedarse. Masticó su churro pensativamente mientras caminaban de vuelta. La nave entró en su campo de visión más pronto de lo que esperaba y Harry subió con una oleada de pesar. Draco subió detrás de él y ambos hombres se quedaron en la cubierta, mirando la ciudad que se abría frente a ellos. Un cuerno sonó a lo lejos, indicando la hora de partida. Pronto, se irían. Y después de eso, Harry se bajaría del barco y regresaría a casa con Anthony y todo eso sólo se convertiría en un recuerdo.

Harry apretó las manos en el barandal, cuando el cuerno sonó de nuevo. No quería que ese día terminara. No quería decirle adiós a Draco. No quería tener que evitarlo por el resto del viaje. Y Anthony estaba esperándolo y Harry tampoco quería eso. Simplemente quería… bueno, no lo sabía. _¿Por qué esto tiene que ser tan complicado?_

—En realidad, no lo es, ¿sabes?

Harry saltó y miró a Draco. El rubio lo estaba mirando con una expresión extrañamente seria en sus grises ojos. Harry se dio cuenta, tardíamente, que había dicho la última parte en voz alta.

—Sí lo es —replicó con cansancio—. Él me necesita.

Draco dio un paso hacia él, alzando una mano con cuidado y enterrando los dedos en el cabello del moreno.

—Quizá, yo también te necesito —dijo suavemente.

Harry siseó cuando esos delgados dedos acariciaron su cabello. _Yo también te necesito_, quiso decir. _Te necesito tanto_. Pero no lo hizo. Esos ojos grises parecían atravesarlo. Con una sonrisa arrepentida en los labios de Draco, el rubio retiró su mano.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es todo —dijo con un suspiro.

De pronto, Harry se sintió afligido, y no supo por qué.

—Draco, yo…

—¡Ahí estás! —declaró una voz chillona. Harry se giró, viendo la lívida expresión en el rostro de Anthony.

—¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín! —dijo Draco entre dientes.

Anthony caminó hacia ellos, con el rostro hinchado, ruborizado y con marcas de lágrimas. Señaló a Draco con un dedo acusador y gritó:

—¡Tú, maldito _roba novios_!

Harry hizo una mueca, mortificado, cuando una multitud comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Rostros curiosos los miraban, acompañados por murmullos apresurados. El cuerno sonó de nuevo. El barco estaba preparándose para dejar el puerto. Oh, Merlín. Malfoy no parecía impresionado. Miró a Anthony con una ceja alzada, mientras el otro continuaba haciendo su berrinche y llorando como una chica malcriada de quince años.

—¡Él es mío, maldita sea! ¡Has estado tratando de robármelo desde que nos subimos a esta nave! ¡Estúpido vago rubio! ¿Cómo te atreves a…?

Harry perdió su frágil autocontrol.

—¡Por el amor de Merlín, Anthony! —exclamó bruscamente, sin importarle ya los murmullos preocupados de los otros pasajeros—. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—¡Te vi dejar el barco con él! —respondió el otro, gritando, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Harry sabía que debía sentirse mal por ello. Pero lo único que sentía era irritación. Una suprema y completa irritación por este estúpido, infantil, mimado…

—Fuimos a ver la ciudad, juntos —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Sólo estaba poniéndome al día con un viejo amigo. ¡No te estoy engañando, joder!

—¿Viejo amigo? —bufó Anthony—. ¿Draco? Harry, fui a la misma escuela que ustedes. ¡Nunca fuiste su amigo!

—Bueno, quizá eso ha cambiado —dijo Harry bruscamente—. ¡Quizá quiero ser su amigo!

—¡Sólo dilo! —gritó Anthony—. ¡Quieres follártelo! ¡Lo deseas a él más que a mí!

—¿Alguien puede culparlo? —preguntó Draco a la multitud—. ¡Alcen las manos!

Una risa tentativa recorrió a la multitud de nuevo. Desde algún lugar, una mujer rio y silbó. Draco la miró, le guiñó el ojo y se giró para mirar a Anthony, retándolo a decir algo. El otro hombre lo miró con la boca abierta, antes de ronzar el rostro de nuevo.

—¡Quiero que te vayas! —escupió, apuntando amenazadoramente a Draco—. ¡Bájate de esta nave ahora mismo! ¡O… o iré con el gerente y haré que te despidan!

Harry fulminó a Anthony con la mirada, preguntándose qué había podido ver en ese estúpido y mimado intento de _banshee_ en primer lugar.

—Si haces eso, lo nuestro se acabó —dijo fríamente.

Anthony tembló ligeramente; no obstante, alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—¡No puedes detenerme! Voy a hacer que lo despidan, así sea lo último que…

—Oh, deja de decir idioteces, arpía —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras—. Ya tuve suficiente. Y resulta que no quiero pasar los siguientes cuatro días respirando el mismo aire que tú.

Harry lo miró con la boca abierta, mientras Draco se giraba hacia la multitud.

—Damas y caballeros, parece que tendrán que encargarse de su propio entretenimiento a partir de este momento. Me bajo del bote. Gracias por su tiempo, han sido una gran audiencia.

Al son de varios jadeos y gruñidos de disgusto, Draco Malfoy hizo una reverencia, se despidió de Harry con un gesto y caminó hacia la plancha, justo cuando el cuerno sonó como advertencia otra vez. Le tomó a Harry cuarenta segundos recuperar el uso de sus facultades. Al siguiente momento, se encontró corriendo al barandal.

—¡Draco! —gritó frenéticamente, mientras el rubio le sonreía desde el muelle—. ¡Regresa a la nave!

El rubio rio y se encogió de hombros.

—¡Tú bájate! —le respondió gritando.

—¡Draco, esto no es gracioso! ¡No hagas esto! —exclamó Harry, golpeando el barandal con frustración—. ¡Regresa! ¡No me iré sin ti!

—Al parecer, sí lo harás —replicó Draco. El cuerno sonó de nuevo y Harry maldijo cuando la plancha retrocedió. El barco chilló y, de repente, comenzaron a alejarse. Las manos de Harry apretaron el barandal, mientras Draco se alejaba más y más.

—¡Draco, no! —gritó—. ¡Regresa!

Draco sólo rio.

—¡Si me quieres, entonces tendrás que hacer algo al respecto, Potter! —gritó—. ¡Y rápido!

—No puedo —gruñó Harry. Estaba demasiado lejos. Ya se habían alejado mucho de la orilla. Draco estaba ahí parado, con su media sonrisa, volviéndose más y más pequeño mientras la nave se retiraba del puerto, y Harry lo miraba sin poder hacer algo. La gente estaba hablando a su alrededor. Anthony le estaba gritando que regresara en ese instante. Harry ignoró el caos, mientras miraba fijamente al hombre que estaba dejando atrás… Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de entender por qué estaba dejándolo, cuando en realidad, lo único que deseaba era quedarse.

No había respuesta. Y, de pronto, en lo único que pudo enfocarse fue en recuerdos al azar que pasaron por su cabeza como si fueran imágenes.

Anthony arrastrándolo para ir de compras. Draco entrando al escenario; la viva imagen de confianza y gracia. Anthony comprándose un nuevo par de zapatos. Draco cautivando a la audiencia. Anthony sonriendo con gusto, mientras se ponía un brazalete de oropel en la muñeca. Draco riendo mientras empujaba a Harry juguetonamente, alimentando a una gaviota mientras contaba otra historia. Anthony haciendo un mohín de disgusto, cuando no conseguía lo que quería. Draco preguntándole qué era lo que quería.

Harry pasó saliva cuando las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar. Ahora, Draco era un pequeño punto rubio en el horizonte. Su delgado brazo estaba en el aire, moviéndose para decir adiós. En el barco, alguien en la multitud dio un suspiro y gruñó.

—Debería haberse bajado. Ahora, ya es muy tarde…

Y, así como así, Harry supo. Respiró profundamente y se giró hacia Anthony.

—Disfruta el resto del crucero —declaró—. Esto se acabó.

Y luego, entre el grito de consternación de Anthony y el estruendoso aplauso de la multitud, Harry James Potter se aventó por encima del barandal y entró al agua.

Ooooooo

Draco estaba riendo mientras Harry nadaba por su vida, trepándose a la tierra sólida, temblando y con los dientes castañeando. El rubio rio mientras ayudaba al moreno a salir del agua, y seguía riendo cuando le lanzó el encantamiento de secado. Harry frunció el ceño.

—I-idiota —consiguió decir, regañándolo con tartamudeos. Draco comenzó a reír de nuevo, quedando de rodillas por la fuerza de la risa. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, juntando toda su indignación para mandar a la mierda al imbécil. Su plan fue frustrando cuando Draco lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó para darle un beso.

Sus dientes chocaron y sus lenguas se encontraron y Harry gruñó y estiró las manos para tomar al rubio, acercándolo más mientras lo probaba. Y, finalmente, podía admitir que eso era lo que había estado deseando desde el segundo que había posado sus ojos en Draco, en ese oscuro teatro en la nave que estaba a varios kilómetros. Era loco y absurdo y no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Pero luego, Draco estaba riendo contra su boca de nuevo y estaba besándolo. A Harry simplemente no le importó una mierda.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso —dijo Draco, mientras se alejaba para respirar.

—Quería hacerlo —murmuró Harry, repasando los labios del rubio con los suyos—. No creo haber querido algo con tantas ganas.

La risa de Draco se desvaneció, pero una suave sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios.

—Yo tampoco —murmuró, haciendo para atrás el cabello mojado del moreno.

Y luego, estaban riendo de nuevo. Draco se dejó caer sobre él, sonriendo contra el hombro de Harry mientras ambos miraban el océano.

—¿Sabes? Este es un material genial para mi acto —señaló el rubio.

Harry sonrió y enterró su nariz en la cabellera rubia. Una gaviota se posó frente a ellos, chillando por comida. Harry rio.

—Creo que deberías practicar, antes de que nos aparezcamos de vuelta en Londres —sugirió.

—Un paso delante de ti, Potter —dijo Draco con una sonrisa, sacando una empapada bolsa de migajas de pan del bolsillo.

Ooooooo

_Dos meses después…_

—Entonces, ya saben… Lo único que digo es que me inviten a cenar primero, ¿no creen?

Ron frunció el ceño al ver a la multitud en el Caldero Chorreante estallar en risas y regalos aplausos. A su lado, Pansy estaba golpeando la mesa, mientras trataba de respirar.

—No es _tan_ gracioso —declaró hoscamente. Pansy lo miró con la ceja alzada. En el escenario, Malfoy sonrió e hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, han sido una genial audiencia —anunció, bajando del escenario en medio de los emocionados aplausos.

—Simplemente estás enojado porque se ofreció a lanzarle un _Aguamenti _a tu cabello —señaló Pansy con suficiencia.

Ron se rindió y miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

—Podrías haberme advertido que _él_ iba a ser parte del plan, ¿sabes? —declaró.

—Sí, eso habría funcionado espléndidamente —dijo Pansy, sonriendo de lado. Rio cuando su esposo siguió de huraño—. Oh, ya basta. Es mejor que Goldstein.

—¡Es Malfoy! —gruñó Ron.

—Lo es —dijo Pansy con cariño—. Y tienes que admitir que es perfecto para Potter.

—No voy a hacer tal…

—Mira, Ron.

Ron se giró, alcanzando a ver a Harry en la barra. Sus verdes ojos se iluminaron cuando Malfoy se le acercó y le extendió un cálido brazo, rodeando al rubio con él en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Malfoy rio y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, diciendo algo que hizo que Harry sonriera de nuevo. Ron miró a su amigo, sonriendo y riendo y, simplemente, siendo feliz. Con Malfoy. Ron suspiró y se dejó caer contra la barra.

—Ese es mi chico —dijo Pansy suavemente, mirando a la pareja con cariño.

Ron se rindió. Bueno, al menos este era divertido.

—Supongo que puedo vivir con esto —gruñó.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti —dijo Pansy con la sonrisa de lado, dándole un folleto—. Por cierto, actuará tres noches por semana, y vamos a venir a todas y cada una de ellas.

Ron gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, mientras la risa de Harry llenaba el aire de nuevo.

FIN

* * *

(1) Bromance: Palabra que no tiene una traducción precisa… Significa una relación muy estrecha entre dos amigos, que podría malinterpretarse como algo más romántico.

(2) No, no sé por qué es gracioso, no sé qué tenga que ver Irlanda con Boston, pero bueno. El punto es que Draco hace reír.

* * *

Y, bueno, ya.

**Adigium21**


End file.
